There are many situations wherein it is necessary to uncouple vehicles under adverse conditions. In military operations, because of concern for safety for personnel, it is undesirable to stop the vehicles and have the personnel manually uncouple the vehicles. The situations may also arise suddenly and unexpectedly, requiring immediate maneuvers inhibited by the trailed vehicle. Such conditions are experienced by a wide variety and combinations of existing towing and trailing vehicles. It would accordingly be desirable to provide a safe and effective way for quickly decoupling vehicles while in motion that can be readily incorporated on these vehicles.